A Mob Boss and a Baby
by Caskett-fan18
Summary: SonnyEmily Takes place one month after the trip to Spain. Chapter two is up! NOTE: I am no longer going to continue this story. Sorry to all of my readers, I haven't watched the show in forever and have no idea whats currently going on. My apologies.
1. Pregnant

Emily Quartermaine was at General Hospital running around as usual. As she was close to finishing her shift, she vomited on the floor.

"Emily are you okay?" friend and co-worker Elizabeth Spencer said coming over to her.

"Yeah Im fine I just haven't felt good lately for no reason at all"

"Em, I think your pregnant. I think we should run some tests"

"Liz really I"m fine." Emily protested

"Emily please" Elizabeth pleaded

Knowing she was probably not going to win Emily agreed.

After Elizabeth ran some tests, she came back with the results.

"Here are the results. You are pregnant"

"Oh my God." Emily said and covered her face with her hands.Part of her didn't want to become pregnant with the man she loves' child this early in there relationship.

"Whos the father?"

"Sonnys the father"

As Emily said that Sonny walked into the room.


	2. The family finds out

**Sorry about the first chapter. This one will make up for it. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own GH. Not even Sonny and Emily.**

* * *

Meanwhile Jason just found out that Sam was pregnant. Jason notices Elizabeth walking down the hallway with files in her hands. 

"Hey Elizabeth!" he calls out. When Elizabeth walked in he continued "Sam and I are going to have a baby."

"Congratulations you guys!" Elizabeth said putting down her files and giving them both a hug.

"Thanks Liz" Sam said. Before they could talk more Elizabeth's pager went off. She grabbed her files and said another Congratulations before she left, leaving a file behind.

Jason picked up the file and started heading out the door to give it back. He looked at the file and the name on it said EMILY QUARTERMAINE. Curious of why his sister was a patient made him open up the file. As he read the first page his eyes widened. After a moment he punched the wall.

Jason headed back ino Sams room.

"Why are you reading the file?" Sam asked.

"Its Emily's. It says here she's one month pregnant."

"And it means..." Sam began.

"Sonny's the father" Jason finished.

* * *

"I'm pregnant Sonny" Emily said 

Sonny was so happy. He went over to Emily and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Would you like to go out tonight?" Sonny asked.

"I'd love to" Emily said. As Sonny helped Emily out of bed his cell phone rang.

After he hung up he said "Do you mind if I bring Micheal and Morgan over to Carly's? We can have my place to ourselves after we go out."

"No I don't mind"

"Alright I'll see you later. Where do you want me to pick you up?"

"You can pick me up here. What time?"

"Five sound good?"

"That would be great. See you soon."

After another kiss Sonny left the room.

As Emily started to gather her things a voice came from the doorway "Do you feel safe and happy with Sonny?." Emily spun around and there stood Jason.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

" I wanted to make sure before I congratulate you and Sonny."

"How do you know?"

"Elizabeth accidently left your file in Sams room after I told her that Sam and I are having a baby too."

"Jason thats wonderful." Emily pulled her brother into a hug. "Congratulations"

"You too. I have tried to keep you out of what I do to keep you safe, but you just being my sister makes you a target. If anything happened to you I would never be able to forgive myself" Jason said.

After they let go of each other Emily said "Don't tell Mom and Dad yet okay?"

"Don't worry I wont. If they found out I will be there to back you up."

After shift Emily went to go find Elizabeth. When she found her she said "Elizabeth can you help me. Sonny is taking me out to dinner and I have nothing to wear."

"Emily calm down. When and where is he picking you up?"

"He's picking me up here at five."

Elizabeth looked at her watch. It was four.

"Okay we have anhour to get you ready girl." The two friends then headed to the locker room. By the time Elizabeth was done helping Emily get ready it ws five to five.

"I just need to put these earings in and you willbe all set." Elizabeth said.

"Liz, I'm nervous. What if I stutter, do something stupid or what if he proposes?"

"Well if he proposes just tell him the truth. Just stay calm and you'll be fine."

"Emily took a deep breath and nodded. After the final touches were done Emily and Elizabeth left the locker room and headed out to the lobby.

Sonny was already there and he was talkiing to a not very happy looking Monica Quartermain.

"Don't tell me that crap Sonny. I want you to stay away from Emily." Monica was saying.

"Its to late for that Monica" Sonny said noticing Emily.

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm pregnant Mom" Emily said.

Monica turned around and looked at her daughter.

"I love SonnyMom and nothing you say can change that."

"Do you relize your throwing your life away? What about your career as a doctor?"

"I am not going to stop Emily from becoming a doctor. I lovd care for her so I'm not going to get her in the middle of what I do." Sonny said.

"Don't pull that crap on me Sonny. You already got Jason into what you do and now Emily.!"

"Why do you want to control Emilys life? Don't you relize that Sonny is the first person she ever really loved since her rape?" said a voice behind them. They all turned around and there stood Jason with his arm around Sam, who was more than happy to go home.

"You knew about them?" Monica said to her son"You knew Emily is pregnant with Sonny's kid?"

"Why are you blowing up like this? I tried to get in the middle of them but it ended up bringing them closer together. Am I glad that my sister finally let someone into her heart again? Yes. Am I glad it just happened to be my best friend? No. But I will just have to except it because as long as she's safe and happy I'm okay with it." Jason said.

With that Jason and Sam got on the elevator. Before Emily got on Monica stopped her. "Are you really in love with him?"

"Yes"

"ThenI wish you luck and happiness."

"Thanks Mom" Emily said and gave her mother a hug. Then Emily joined Jason Sam and Sonny on the elevator.

"What was that all about?" Alan Quartermain said coming over to his wife.

"Oh just getting to know our possible future son-in-law."

"Dont tell me it's Sonny"

"Mm, yes and don't blow up like I did but Sams not the only one pregnant."

"Emily is to?" Alan said not daring to belive it, and geting madder by the second.

"Sonnys the father isnt he?"

Monica just nodded.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update soon.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
